1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an accessory mounting assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable accessory mounting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles are equipped with at least one accessory such as a speaker, light, camera, combinations thereof. In many instances, these accessories are mounted on outdoor portions of the vehicle. For example, it is common to fixedly mount lights or speakers on a boat tower, automobile or all-terrain vehicle (ATV).
However, several problems exist with current accessory mounting assemblies. One problem is that mounting assemblies often do not permit the accessory to be easily directed toward a desired position. For example, lights mounted on an ATV are typically in a fixed position. Thus, if it is desired to direct the light to a different location, then the ATV must be repositioned. In addition, it is often difficult to quickly attach or detach an accessory from the assembly. For example, speakers mounted on a boat can be vulnerable to theft, vandalism, or severe weather conditions. Another problem presented by current accessory mounting assemblies is that the accessories are not easily interchangeable with the mounting assembly. For example, the available space and/or power on an ATV are often limited. Thus, it is often necessary to opt for speakers instead of lights or vice versa.